Core Narrative 4
The Hero — The protagonist of the story is Daro Lifta, a bio-mechanical enhancement delivery person of the 8th caste (couriers) from the Mega Country who aspires to move upward into the next caste system, law enforcement, for a longer and more plentiful life. After falling in love with Maura Fox, a law enforcement official from Middle City who aspires to become a bio-mech engineer to save lives, Daro tastes a hint of disgust towards the caste system as marriage is only sanctioned between people in the same caste. The Physical Goal — At first, Daro's goal is to earn his way up to the same caste and Maura so they can marry, but her prerogative is to bring as many illegal Scrappers (caste #10) of Middle City into society as she possibly can through medical treatment. Eventually his goal aligns with hers and he fosters a plan to steal parts to give Scrappers an opportunity to become agriculture and sanitation workers (caste #9). The Emotional Goal — Daro's relationship with Maura broke him from the spell of upward-consumerism and helped him see the importance of helping people in need over serving one's self. After Daro is caught committing theft, Richard Fence, a media broadcaster from the 4th caste, see's an opportunity to instill fear into the community by broadcasting Daro's arrest and exile by his one true love, Maura Fox herself. Personal Obstacle — Daro's fatal flaw is his naivety; he has a sub-par education of the system coupled with anti-establishment tendencies. He also has the willingness to steal from the Corporations for the sake of illegal Scrappers and his love for Maura, but doesn't have the cunning to not get caught. The Villain — Richard Fence of the Mega Country. He was born into the 4th caste, Marketing and Finance, and is tasked with overseeing the broadcast of propaganda and maintaining the status quo. Justification — Although it's Fence's job to oversee the broadcast of propaganda and "entertainment", he desires the spotlight himself. Caste #3, "Logistics", is made up of planners, managers, charismatic spokespersons, and the famous actors and actresses of the media. Moving up in the higher castes is not as easy nor as fast as it can be in lower castes, so he sees that his only opportunity to escape the shadows of his job behind the scenes is on the backs of Daro, Maura, and anyone else who defies the system. Supporting Cast — 1. Maura Fox: A Middle City native, she worked her way quickly from working sanitation in the 9th caste to become a law enforcer. Her father evaded exile and became a Scrapper after becoming ill from sea harvesting in radiated parts of the ocean and unwilling to sacrifice his fertility for an upgrade that could keep him working. She is fueled by a passion for helping those in need. 2. Quinton Caepio: Born into the 7th caste of Middle City, Cuinton Caepio is the son of two detectives and has been Maura Fox's partner in law enforcement since she was promoted and upgraded. He eventually learns of Daro and Maura's illegal activity and reports Daro of his crime in compliance with the law and in hopes to win Maura's hand in marriage. 3. Napo Amin: A laborer of the North Mines. Before the climax of civil wars and the takeover of Corporations, Napo was an infantryman for his country's union. He left his family and fled, along with many other military members and politicians into a sea-bunker where he would be safe from nuclear destruction. Defeated and depressed while out to sea, he jumped overboard at the first sight of land and found himself at the North Mines. Locations — 1. Mega Country 2. Middle City 3. North Mines (exile colony) Logline — Daro Lifta, a courrier for the Mega Country and aspiring law enforcer, is ordered to be arrested by his one true love and sent to the North Mines, an exile colony where non-compliant members of society are stripped of all bio-mechanical enhancements and their citizenship to "work until fit to return to the 9th caste" (agriculture and sanitation). He meets Napo Amin, former military infantry, who teaches Daro of the injustices of forced labor in the exile colony, and he begins to form plans to "work his way" out of exile and into Middle City to broadcast a message of oppression to the people in hopes to spark the first rebellion against the controlling Corporation of Middle City. Medium — Live action series: Using good actors and tasteful CGI, we can properly portray one of the most deeply detailed stories next to the main event showdown from our entire narrative. Platform — Netflix/Amazon/Hulu major network streaming In Phase 3, we want our growing audience to experience Act 2 in a major way. With these the use of top streaming platforms we have arguably the largest reach. Having a larger budget means resources for a more believable experience and portrayal of Euphony as a storyworld. Additive Comprehension — Origin Story: Daro Lifta and Maura Fox are the great grandparents of Ergo Fox, the main character of Core Narrative #7, our feature film blockbuster. Major Death: Daro dies at the hands of the Mega Country via capital punishment. Character Reveal: Maura gives birth to Mathias Fox who leads the first rebellion. Storyworld Reveal: An in depth look into Middle City before the failure of the first rebellion and launch of Middle City into The Spectre in the sky. Type of Series —Episodic This story can be broken into at least two seasons as the story potential of Daro both before and after exile is dense with detail and drama. Opportunity to Shift — Napo Amin (named after famous exiled leaders Napoleon Bonaparte and Idi Amin) plays a somewhat mysterious role in this series. He's an older man with seemingly no mechanical upgrades, whilst still able to survive harsh weather and living conditions. Napo could have his own Netflix movie outlining his perspective of the events leading to the first rebellion.